Potters and Snapes revise
by betweenyouandme319
Summary: What happens when Harry learns that Snape is more than just his Potions professsor? SSHP Slash. minor changes since my last update


Potters and Snapes

A/N In the wizarding world gay marriages and age gaps are accepted. Almost everything is as long no one is being hurt and both participants are willing. That is why Harry and Sev's relationship isn't frowned upon and is instead found normal. Also, Harry is going into his final year but Sirius and Dumbledore are still alive.

* * *

"I've been informed, Mr. Potter, that the History of Magic homework for fifth years is to research their family trees."

"That's correct Headmaster."

Harry had been floo'd over to Hogwarts the day after his birthday. Normally he'd be relieved to be away from the Dursley's but not right now. Right now he was worried. He could sense something was going to happen.

"How far have you gotten on that project Harry?"

He blushed. His class had been assigned the project three weeks prior to school being let out and he had just started yesterday.

"Ummm, well, all I know is that the Potters (_A/N should there be an apostrophe before the s?) _the oldest pureblood wizarding family, dating before Merlin's time."

"Yes. In fact, Merlin even married one of your ancestors Harry."

"He did?"

"Yes. Harry, is that _all_ you know about your family?"

"Yeah I've never really thought about it that much and no one's really explained it to me before."

"May I explain it Harry?"

"...Yes sure, but...I don't mean to be rude but why am I here. I mean, I doubt you'd call me up just to talk about my family history."

"All in due time Harry. Now, let me begin and please don't say anything until after I have finished. Now, it's true your family dated back before Merlin. Your family is believed to be the first wizarding people in England. When your many-greats grandmother married Merlin they had three children. The first was Tornic Potter, as Merlin didn't have a last name, the second was Morganne Potter, and the third was Karina Potter.

"When they grew older they married into the Snape family. Tornic married a Mr. Isaiah Snape, Morganne married a Mr. Colin Snape, and Krina married a Mrs. Rouge Snape. They remained a happy family and had many children and grandchildren. Harry, not only are you related to the Snapes, but also to the founders of Hogwarts, to the Malfoys, the Weasleys, the Blacks, and several other families. You even have ties to my family."

"If that's true then why haven't Mr. and Mrs. Weasely told me? Or even Sirius?!"

"Because Harry, the only families aware of this are the Potter's and Snape's. I only know because of Severus and James. However, we have another matter at hand. You see Harry, when you're father and Severus where children, Severus saved your father, not once, but twice. His family told the Potter's, that to repay them, your father would have his first born child marry Severus, Now..."

Harry promptly fainted.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry woke up to whispered voices in the infirmary.

"Dumbledore, why wasn't I present when you told him?!"

"Because Severus, I wasn't sure if he'd start hexing or something of the sort."

"Psh, please Albus, you think I'd let him have the chance?"

"Well I didn't want you giving him a bad impression"

"I think it's a little too late for that." He sighed. "Listen, I'll wait for him to wake up and try and explain things. Why don't you get the floo ready to inform his guardians. I expect to talk to them!"

"Yes, alright. Remember Severus, he's only sixteen. Be careful with his feelings."

As the headmaster left, Snape turned to Harry.

"Harry" not Potter. Harry. "You can stop pretending now, I know you're awake."

He opened his eyes embarrassed at being caught.

"Umm, Professor Snape, how...long have you known about this arrangement?"

"Since it was made."

"Then why-"

"Harry, please allow me to explain. I would have told you sooner had I been able to. Albus and I agreed that it would be better to wait until your first year to tell you. However, when we found out someone was talking to Voldemort we didn't want to risk your life. When we found out it was Quirril, you were already in the infirmary and we didn't want to stress you more. That's how all your years here have been so we thought now would be the best time."

"Why now?"

"Voldemort had a meeting right after school let out and he told everyone I was a traitor and I only escaped because I had an emergency portkey with me. You should rest now."

"...Just answer some questions for me."

"Alright."

"Why did you save my dad if you hated him so much?"

"I didn't hate him Harry. Contrary to popular belief, the Snape family wasn't dark and were close to the Potter family. James and I were best friends. We acted the way we did in school to hold up appearances. The summer before our first year the war officially broke out. I told my father and Albus that I would spy in Slytherin. They both protested but once I was sorted there was no turning back. We told James, Remus, Sirius, and your mother to play along and that's why everyone views us the way we do."

"What did you think when you first found out about the arrangement?"

"I was shocked and angered at my parents. I told them I would never force someone into marriage and that I wanted to find love on my own. They told me my mother foresaw great evil and the enormous good would come from our marriage. I had to abide to the agreement for the sake of the better good."

"I'm guessing I'm under a calming draught right now because if I'm not mistaken, most people would be freaking out. Would they not?"

"Yes to both. Are there any more questions, you really should be sleeping instead of talking."

"Yes I have one more for now. Are you going to marry me and just treat me like another person or are you actually going to treat me like a husband?"

"I'll treat whatever way you want to be treated. If you want me to treat you like a friend I will. Like my best friend's sin, I will. Like a husband, I will."

"I'd like if you treated me not only as a husband but as a friend."

"Is that Harry asking or the Calming Draught?"

"Harry."

"Then yes. I will treat you as a husband and a friend. Now, go to sleep. You're friends are coming tomorrow so you may explain the situation. The wedding will also take place tomorrow and everything else will be explained."

"Okay...wait. I have two more questions and I promise I'll go to sleep. What will things be like during the school year?"

"You'll do everything the same except everything you do in my class will be graded by someone else. And the other change is that you won't be part of an official house. You can still be on the Gryffindor Quidittch team but any points earned in classes will not be counted. Not only that but you will stay in my rooms."

"Okay. My other question was...umm...could I maybe call you Severus?"

Harry blushed as he said this. He realized that the professor had been acting all these years at Hogwarts and that he actually wasn't so bad. They didn't know each other well though so how would this all work? How long would it take to get used to calling Professor Snape Severus? How long would it take him to get used to Professor Snape being his husband?

"Yes but only outside of classes. Now go to bed any other questions can be answered tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Severus."

At this Severus smiled causing Harry to smile back. "Goodnight Harry."

He fell asleep with the smile still on his face.


End file.
